The present invention relates generally to improvements in display and dispensing devices and it relates particularly to an improved tray, shelf or the like for displaying and dispensing articles of varying sizes.
In the merchandising of many products, they are packaged in containers of different sizes, such as cans, bottles, jars or boxes and are exhibited on shelves where they are displayed and may be individually withdrawn. Frequently, the different sized containers are carried on a common tray or shelf and even over a short period of time are commingled by successive purchasers. This requires frequent rearrangement of the products on the tray or shelf or the display becomes confusing and unattractive, difficult and inconvenient to properly observe and select the desired item and highly inefficient and eventually costly.